Wishing Only Wounds the Heart
by ImNotThatGirl
Summary: Can love withstand all obstacles? – A Fiyeraba Love Story...book verse.
1. Introduction

**A/n: I've been reading all of the other fics about what would happen if Fiyero and Elphaba fell in love at Shiz, and I decided to write my own twist to it.**

**I wanted them to act more like real couples, get into more fights, break up, and I know this is fantasy and such, but I felt I needed to write this story because people could relate more to it.**

**Mostly book verse.**

**So enjoy :)  
**

Chapter 1: Introduction

They hurried into the lounge of the café to escape the danger of the falling "acid" rain.

Elphaba and Glinda searched the filled room, full of half drunk and talkative Shiz students.

They needed to find a table capable of seating not only them, but also their 4 friends, not to mention Elphaba's nanny, which seemed almost hopeless.

Just as they were about to turn on their heels and give up, Elphaba spotted a recently vacated table across the room.

"Look…there!" Elphaba blurted out, almost unable to believe her eyes.

Glinda traced the direction of Elphaba's skeletal finger.

"Lets make a run for it," Glinda said, dashing for the table as quickly as her little legs could.

They made it just in time and full of relief, collapsed in their chairs.

Glinda giggled uncontrollably at the situation and how they must have looked, running between tables and chairs to get this table.

Glinda looked over at Elphaba during her laughing fit, and she stopped.

Glinda's eye's widened when she saw what her friend was doing.

Elphaba was sitting back in her chair, and on her face, was a small smile that spread from cheek to cheek.

Glinda gawked at this sight for a moment.

An Elphaba smile was very rare and in this case, Glinda was glad to be in its presence.

Glinda's face became solemn for a moment as she became deep in thought.

She never realized how pretty her roommate looked when she smiled.

If only she gave a damn and actually tried to look nice, Glinda thought to herself. Maybe people would like her more.

But then again Glinda didn't want that, because in some way, she was happy to have Elphaba all to her self.

Yeah, she shared her with Boq, Nessarose and Nanny.

But Glinda was Elphaba's only best friend, who was a girl.

Glinda's thoughts were soon interrupted by Elphaba's voice, "Glinda, the waitress wants your order."

"Oh, sorry, a hot chocolate please."

"Sometimes, Glinda, I have no idea where your mind wanders to," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

**A/n: please review :)**


	2. An Uncertain Feeling

**A/n: Continuation of Chapter 1…enjoy :)**

Chapter Two: An Uncertain Feeling

Their drinks came, and were finished, when Elphaba became wondrous about the boys and her sister.

"What is taking these boys so long?" whined Elphaba, as she curled her legs into her lap and wrapped her arms around them. "They are taking forever!"

"Only goodness knows," Glinda replied, with a hint of distraction in her voice and eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Elphaba observed, trying to locate the object that caught Glinda's attention.

A boy, no wonder, Elphaba noticed.

But she realized, that this was no ordinary boy.

He too mesmerized her

It was more of his beautiful, dark skin, covered in tribal blue diamonds.

He looked in their direction and their eyes met.

She quickly turned her attention elsewhere, and blushed, in her case, a darker green.

She faced Glinda who was still gazing at the boy.

"Are boys all you ever think about, Glinda?" Elphaba pestered. "You need a life."

A small laugh sneaked between her lips.

Glinda turned to Elphaba suddenly, making Elphaba jump.

"Why don't we ask him to come over and sit with us," Glinda suggested, looking back at him. "I think he's new, and he could be all alone."

Before Elphaba got a chance to answer, Glinda had jolted up and almost glided towards him.

Glinda introduced herself and stood talking with him.

She acted like a lovesick schoolgirl: fluttering her eyelashes and laughing at every little thing.

Elphaba wanted to barf.

She noticed Glinda pointing her way and she felt a small smile come across her lips, and their eyes met again.

She looked away shyly.

Unable to help herself she turned back their way, and noticed he kept staring at her over and over, instead of paying attention to Glinda's babbles.

Somehow his delightful skin seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't understand why.

She racked her brain trying to figure out where they had met.

And like a light bulb had suddenly been switched on in her head, it came to her.

"Life Sciences!" she exclaimed, almost noticeable in the heavy fog of noise hovering in the air of the lounge.

She sat back in her chair, proud she had figured out the big mystery.

Another thought had popped into her head almost instantly.

She was slightly happy that someone of a different skin color had showed up at Shiz.

She would have someone in common with, and she wouldn't be an outcast anymore, because she'd have someone almost like her, looks wise at least.

Maybe the teasing would stop and she wouldn't be so lonely, although she would never admit how she truly felt about her current social status.

Most of all to Glinda, who in an instant would turn Elphaba into something she wasn't.

Her heart began to pound against her ribcage as Glinda and the magical skinned boy strode her way.

The boy, she noticed was wearing a slight smile, maybe from nerves?

Who would be nervous to meet her?

She looked down at her hand and fiddled with them, trying hard not to look up and into those clear blue eyes.

A shadow landed in her hands and she looked up slowly, finding him standing beside her.

"Hi, I'm Fiyero," he said as he offered his hand to shake.

Their eyes locked and she stood up slowly, facing him at eye level.

At the corner of her eye, Elphaba could see Glinda wearing a mischievous smile.

She focused on Fiyero again, and as their hands touched, a spark lit inside her heart.

As their eyes continued to meet, a connection was made that they felt form between them.

"Nice to meet you Fiyero. I'm Elphaba," she greeted with a half smile.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Elphaba."

This, she knew, would be a beginning to something so wonderfully new.

**A/n: I don't think I have much to explain for this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and review what you thought about it :)**


	3. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**A/n: So today I did like nothing in school due to a bunch of subs, and teachers wasting time handing out month old papers that we didn't even remember we did.**

**So that gave me a chance to write 10 pages, front to back, for this story.**

**I have yet to decide where I'm cutting the chapters off, because 10 pages plus what I add and change, can be a lot for one chapter.**

**So between then next few chapters, some may be short (like this one).**

**Sorry in advance.**

**Enjoy, and I'm going to try to update my other story real soon too **

**(And yes I quoted Beauty and the Beast for the title lol)**

Chapter 3: Something There That Wasn't There Before

She let go of his hand quickly and sat down, almost embarrassed and blushing.  
Glinda motioned for Fiyero to sit by her but he chose to sit beside Elphaba instead.  
Elphaba shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to occupy her eyes with something else, other than the dancing blue diamonds on his face.  
She noticed they also went along his neck, and she somewhat wondered how far they led.

She was not used to sitting so close to someone, especially when _they_ chose to sit next to _her_.  
Her eyes lifted and found Fiyero's gaze upon her, how his eyes were watching her every move.  
Their eyes met and she knew she had been caught.  
Soon, all the sound drowned around them, and it felt like it was just she and he: alone in an empty room.  
The sound of Glinda's voice boomed in her ears and brought her back to the world, full of drunken students and noise pollution lingering around them.  
She looked at Glinda.  
Glinda's stare burned through Elphaba's eyes.  
"Sorry, Glinda, what where you saying?" Elphaba asked nonchalantly.  
"Elphaba Thropp, how rude of you not to be paying attention when I was speaking," Glinda said snidely. "I asked if you had done the Life Sciences paper."  
"Glinda, your being the rude one giving me such remarks," Elphaba shot back. "And yes I _did_ do the paper."  
Glinda got the hint to back off and they continued the conversation.  
Elphaba tried to follow the conversation between the three of them as casually as she could, trying to take her mind off their new, found friend and his magical skin.  
Glinda then started rambling on about who knows, something most likely about her, but Fiyero and Elphaba sat there laughing at Glinda's craziness.

Fiyero caught the waitress at the next opportunity and ordered them a round of drinks to celebrate.  
"To Friendship!" he toasted, and made a glance at both girls, then back to his glass.  
After the clink of each glass, they sat back and drank.  
Fiyero, Elphaba noticed, always kept an eye on her, and she couldn't shake it.  
It wasn't a bad thing, she guessed, but it gave her a funny feeling inside of her.  
The scary thing was...she liked it too.

**A/n:** **Don't think its over just yet…there's more to come. **

**Reviews please???**


	4. The Chosen One

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who has commented :)**

**Also I know I haven't been keeping the characters true to the book, but I tend to change the characters, its like my trademark, so I'm not taking everything from the godly Gregory Maguire (the creator of this amazing book, _Wicked_).**

**Sorry…**

**But enjoy anyway :)**

Chapter 4: The Chosen One

She tried her hardest not to lock eyes or be caught tracing the diamonds on his neck, but it got harder and harder after each drink the waitress poured.

"So, Elphaba," Fiyero ventured when she started looking looser: less tight and wound up. "Where are you from?"

"Munchkinland," she slurred. "But I'm not a munchkin, as if you couldn't tell by my height. But soon after, I lived in Quadling County."

"You may not have the height of a munchkin," Glinda teased. "But you sure have the attitude of a goblin."

Glinda started laughing so hard so slid right off her chair, onto the floor.

The girls were drunk off their asses, but Fiyero seemed the only one to be able to hold his liquor.

He held it together and was the sanest of the group.

Just as Glinda picked herself off the floor, Boq strode in, dodging between people and making his way to their table.

"Hello Boqie!" Glinda giggled, losing her balance as she tried to stand.

"Good evening, Miss Glinda," he said bowing.

Mimicking him, she bowed too, but lost her balance and nearly fell over.

He caught her with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, looking more towards Fiyero then the girls.

Elphaba busted out into a fit of laughs.

It seemed to be contagious because Fiyero and Glinda had soon caught it themselves.

Boq helped Glinda back into her seat and pulled up the closet one next to hers, and sat down.

"Explain," he eyed Fiyero.

"Don't look at me," Fiyero raised his hands in the air. "They're just having a good time."

"Doesn't look like fun to me," he said unsurely.

"Oh Boq, shut up," Elphaba said harshly.

"So, what graces your presence for us?" Glinda asked drunkenly, making no sense when she spoke.

Boq raised an eyebrow and sighed deeply at their misconduct.

"I've come with sincere apology from master Avaric and I for not showing up earlier," Boq started. "Avaric had changed his mind about his plans for the evening. He wants to go to the Philosophy Club instead, and asked me to run over here and invite you both. I'm surprised he even thought of you Elphaba."

She sneered at him disgustedly and turned her head away from him in a matter-of-factly manner.

"We can't go anyway," Elphaba remarked. "We can't just forget about Fiyero."

Fiyero was touched that she even thought about him, especially when they could have just obviously ditched him right then and there with no worry.

"I could join you if you'd like," he offered, as he gently laid a hand on Elphaba's arm.

"I don't think you'd like the Philosophy Club, actually," Elphaba said as she moved away. "I know I don't."

"What is it exactly?"

"Well…" Boq started.

"It's a sex club," Glinda blurted out.

"Glinda!" Elphaba was shocked that Glinda would come out and say such a thing.

It was true, however, Glinda had never said such a foul word, or ever cursed in her life.

It must be the drinks, Elphaba thought.

"I think I'll pass," Fiyero answered as he saw relief in Boq's eyes.

"Me too," Elphaba chimed in. "I'll head back and go to bed."

"Likewise," Glinda agreed. "But wait…. rain…Elphaba…hurt…no…"

Glinda stuttered her way to her feet from her chair and nearly collapsed.

"Whoa, Miss Glinda," Boq soothingly said as he helped support her. "I'll wait with Elphie, you go to the dorm and lie down."

Fiyero looked over at Elphaba slouched in her chair. He didn't quite understand the gist of what was going on, but then again, they were still acquaintances.

Elphie, he thought. He didn't like it too well; it was too mushy for her. She was strong and independent…more of an Elle.

Yeah, he liked Elle a lot more.

His thoughts were broken when Elphaba leaped out of Boq's way, almost toppling over him.

"No, you don't have to stay with me. I'm not an infant, I don't need to be babysat," Elphaba protested.

Yet it seemed the more she tried the weaker she got, and she lost complete balance and fell into Fiyero's arms.

"I guess I'm the chosen one," Fiyero laughed, smiling at Boq, then down at Elphaba.

Boq intertwined his and Glinda's arms as he tried to steady her on her feet, and escorted her out of the door.

He turned before exiting and looked back at Fiyero and Elphaba, "Good Luck!" he shouted across the room.

"Thanks," he shouted back as he attempted to prop Elphaba back up, who seemed as if she was falling asleep right then and there.

He guided her to a booth by a window where he could watch the falling rain for a sign of it clearing up.

Yet deep in his mind, he wished it wouldn't, because that meant more time he had her to himself, and he wished time would stop so he could stay with her longer.

Maybe even till forever…

**A/n: I was very unsure about how that chapter was going to turn out. I don't think it's the greatest but it gets things said and done.**

**Hopefully the next few are better.**

**Any suggestions or such, please let me know, I'd appreciate it :)**

**Oh and his nickname for her…Elle…is pronounced like the letter L.**

**I thought it was cute…and something different to start off with then Fae, although I love the name Fae, I wanted to change it up a little bit.**

**Don't you like the little Boqie I threw in there? I know I'm hysterical.  
Oh! And the two times where Glinda speaks and it makes no sense at all...it's supposed to be written like that lol**


	5. The Damage It Causes Her

**A/n: Sorry guys for taking so long to update. My week and weekend have been so chaotic.**

**I've been babysitting to get money for x-mas gifts and school clubs and such have been taking over my life.**

**My two friends were performing at a bookstore and they sang For Good from Wicked so I had to be there and give my support.**

**And then I bought Wicked: The Grimmerie while I was there :)**

**So without any further ado…**

Chapter 5: The Damage It Causes Her

She was in a drowsy state of mind, and sometimes completely unaware of what was going on around her.

She saw everything in a blur, and all voices were low mumbles, seeming so far away, and she couldn't make out a single one.

They sat for a while, both staring out the window, watching the rain fall against it in endless pitter-patters.

She soon started to come back to Oz, and him.

"Hey, welcome back," Fiyero greeted in a sweet voice. "You were out of it for quite a while."

She rubbed her eyes viciously as if it were all a strange dream, and sat up more straight then she had been sitting before.

She looked around, trying to observe her surroundings, and the memories of that night were slowly coming back to her.

He watched her every move, and with each swift turn, his eyes lit up more and more.

She leaned her head against the cold window glass.

"Oh… I have such a headache," she signed, closing her eyes from the sweet relief the glass brought to her throbbing head.

"Well when the rain stops I'll walk you to Craige Hall. Hopefully that will be soon or it will be past your curfew and you'd be locked out."

"Isn't it pretty?" she said in a hazy manner as she opened her eyes, staring into the misty abyss.

"Yeah it is," he agreed as he took his gave off of her and onto the other realm of the window.

"How could something so beautiful cause so much pain?"

Tears filled her eyes as the words rolled off her lips.

"No, don't cry, please," he pleaded carefully, trying not to make her feel bad about crying, which could cause her to be more upset.

He leaned across the table and attempted to caress her cheek, but she moved away

He moved back to his seat, giving her back her space that she desperately seemed to need.

He figured he'd leave her alone the next few moments, to allow her to battle off any demons that seemed to be haunting her.

Yet knowing he couldn't help her tugged at his heart, and he lacked understanding of whom she is and all of her past to actually get who she really is, inside and out. But he was willing to try, and that's what really counts… right?

She finally looked up from the window to look him in the eyes sympathetically.

"Sorry, it's a sore subject."

She shrank into her seat, somewhat embarrassed.

He wiped a hair out of her face, and surprisingly she didn't move away. The interaction did make her shut her eyes and shudder though. Human contact was one thing that not only made her uncomfortable, but no one had ever really did it, so she was inexperienced so to say.

"Sorry," he pulled away, afraid he was causing her pain. "So what does rain do? To you I mean."

The look in her eyes seemed distant, as if trying to recall a lost memory from her past.

"Ever since I could remember, I've always been afraid of water. It took me till I was nine to experiment and find out the horrid truths that it burns my skin. So I cant have any contact whatsoever with water."

"That's awful"

His eyes widened in interest, and when she noticed, she continued on.

"I realized that enough of it leaves scars and I didn't dare go any farther than that, but I have hypothesized that it could kill me in large doses. I try to stay as far away from water as humanly possible, which can be quite hard but I manage."

"So it's all types of water? Not just rain?" he inquired.

"Yeah, tears, rain, baths, showers, sinks…" she drifted off.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

But she didn't let him finish, "I probably will mind, but go on anyway."

She waved him on.

"Well," he gulped. "How do you bathe? If you can't use water…"

His voice diminished and almost floated away, as if to disappear from his mouth all together.

She blushed, and shifted uneasily in her seat.

She swallowed hard and pulled herself upright and cleared her throat so she would be heard strongly.

This frail and weak act is getting old, she told herself.

Her face became solemn and he noticed the change in her expressions and posture immediately.

"I use oils," she replied sternly. "That was very personal, and I'm letting you know, the _only_ reason why I told you is because I don't want you thinking I'm unsanitary and dirty, then spreading it around the whole school."

"I would never do that."

"That's what they all say..."

His gaze caught outside the widow.

Her not trusting him deeply saddened him, and he felt bad that she had to deal with this kind of shit everyday.

People betraying her, and flying rumors of lies and disgust, that would hurt him too.

His thoughts melted away when he had come to realize that he saw nothing outside the window; the rain had stopped.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it wasn't much of anything but it was more of a transitional chapter. The next one will be juicier and more filling, I guess that's what you could call it lol. I will definitely try to update this really soon, and attempt to add up the next chapter of my other fic aswell :)**


	6. Strengths and Weaknesses

**A/n: Guess what! They finally leave the bar in this chapter!! Yay!**

**Sorry, I got dreadfully tired of them in that bar…only so much they can do there.**

**But I wrote this like a month ago so I'm just typing what's on the paper, and occasionally tweaking it.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6: Strengths and Weaknesses

"Hey Elle," he chimed.

That seemed to have gotten her attention enough, so he pointed out the window to signify the end of the rain.

But it wasn't necessarily him that caught her attention, but what he called her.

Elle? I like it, she thought.

She had to admit, it was quite odd for someone to give her a silly nickname.

Only Glinda had ever given her one, and sometimes she felt it was to mock her, but Elphaba didn't let it bother her, or that would be giving in to Glinda, and the world.

He sat there stupidly, pointing out the window for what seemed like hours of silence.

"I guess we can leave then," she finally said.

He put his arm down, and got up from the booth.

She gathered her things, which was a tiny bag she carried around with her always.

Inside she kept her wallet with money, her room keys and a book, because she never knew when she'd need a good read.

As she readied herself to stand, after sitting for what seemed like forever, she heaved a sigh and used all her strength to pick herself up.

She tried to look at ease so he wouldn't feel obligated to help her.

She wasn't a frail creature, she was strong, and she needed no man to take care of her.

Especially Fiyero.

But her attempt at doing fine on her own failed when her head got dizzy and she almost flopped backward.

Fiyero held out a hand to help, and she wished she could have just ignored it and got herself up, but she knew in her current, half intoxicated, half hung-over state, she would have never made it up again.

She took his hand and he lifted her up with ease.

She glared at his smile.

Not noticing her evil stare, he put his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

She could feel his hand fit perfectly on the small of her back.

She tried to wiggle away, but she had so little strength, and she needed it to get back to her dorm, but it seemed the more she struggled, the tighter he held.

She decided to give up on that battle…he won…for now.

They left the building and walked into the night air.

Everything around them seemed crystallized from the rain, and glistened in the moonlight above.

Above their heads, a million stars twinkled, almost as if they were there just for them.

Fiyero guided her to the sidewalk leading to Craige hall.

Her eyes started becoming heavier and heavier to the point she couldn't take it anymore.

She closed them and allowed her head to sit lightly on Fiyero's shoulder.

Before he could catch was he was doing, he laid his head on top of hers and held her closer to him.

As they went on he could feel her body weakening from tiredness and soon her body started slowing down, getting closer to stopping.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

Her arm found its ay around his neck and she nuzzled closer to him.

He nearly dropped her at the surprised at this soft side of her.

He became lost in his thoughts, which some contained Elphaba in it, and others she wasn't.

But the ones where she didn't exist, seemed depressing and dreadful.

He much preferred the ones with her in them; they were happy, and full of laughter.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sight of the gigantic, oak doors of Craige hall.

When he reached the building, he placed her gently against the wall on a dried up patch of grass.

He knew he couldn't leave her there, and he had no idea where her dorm was.

Even if he did he wasn't permitted into the girls dorms at such a late hour.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and rocked her back and forth, hoping the sudden movement would waken her.

"Elphaba," he whispered in her ear. "Elphaba, wake up. We're at your dorm."

It was no use.

He started to panic that maybe there was something terribly wrong with her.

But he couldn't get help with out leaving her.

And if he could find someone close by, they'd think they were up to something, and that was against the rules.

What would happen to him if they thought he got her drunk to do god knows what with her.

What would they do to her? He questioned.

He paced nervously, stopping and looking at her from time to time.

Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it fast.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are as happy as I am that they got out of the godforsaken bar place I had trapped them in for 5 chapters.**

**What was I thinking?**

**Please review :)**


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**A/n: I am forewarning you that not only is this chapter going to have a huge cliffhanger at the end…but it's a teaser, so it will be short.**

**And unfortunately I'm not going to update until I get a few more reviews, just a few…like 3 or 4ish…then I'll add the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected

Fiyero paced her "lifeless" form and had to decide fast what he had to do.

He face was blank and there was no sign of movement.

He decided at once to check her vitals, and then decide how to handle matters from there.

Fiyero kneeled beside her motionless body, and gently put 2 cold fingers against her neck to check for a pulse.

At the touch, Elphaba had felt the coldness on her warm neck and her body jumped in response.

But she was still not awake.

Fiyero left out a puff of warm air he had been holding inside from panic that she may have not been alright.

He let his back hit the wall and he sat back for a few moments, recollecting his breath.

At least she's alive, he thought.

He looked over his shoulder next to him and watched her sleep.

He noticed how sweet she looked…no…she looked beautifully radiant.

Like one of those angels out of the books he'd read at school.

He outlined her cheekbone and jaw softly, as to not wake her.

Her expression had changed from being almost blank to a small, traceable smile.

His fingers soon found their way onto her soft lips and his body leaned in closer.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if he was suddenly gaining feelings for this misunderstood, mysterious girl.

His body ached to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he really should go through with it.

His face was inches from hers now.

He could feel her sleeping breath hitting his lips, and temptation had given him in.

He placed his lips on hers, and his hands made way to her cheeks, gently cupping them.

In midst of the kiss, her eyes had sprung open in surprise.

**A/n: Told you it'd be short!**

**And a cliffhanger!**

**Please review :)**


	8. Unexpected Surprise

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to finally update.**

**My laptop decided that it's mouse didn't want to work anymore, so I had to find a plug-in mouse and I have to switch it on and off with the keyboard (because that's also broken…::sigh:: I hate old laptops).**

**Then my version of word decided it wanted to be updated…which took forever!**

**But thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Surprise

_He placed his lips on hers, and his hands made way to her cheeks, gently cupping them._

_In midst of the kiss, her eyes had sprung open in surprise._

Elphaba pushed him away from her in rage.

"Oh! You're awake," he said, slightly jumpy and uneasy. "I'm so glad you're…"

He stopped mid sentence.

He could sense the surprise in her eyes and tried to stay as calm as possible.

Unfortunately that much couldn't have been said for her.

"What, you thought you could kiss me without me knowing it? Huh?"

"No…I…."

She didn't let him finish.

"Was this your plan all along? Get me drunk, befriend me, wait till I pass out, and then have your way with me? I'm not that kind of girl Fiyero! What fool do you take me for?"

She quickly stood up and strode towards the gate.

Before opening it, she turned around rashly, and glared at him.

"The nerve you have, Mister Fiyero, for kissing me without my consent!"

He could see the wild fire raging in her eyes, and thought best not of angering her more, but his stupid-ness had anyway.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself…I,"

At once he knew he had spoken the wrong words.

"Enough!"

Her body tensed and her hands gripped at her sides.

Her hot breath was apparent in the cold, crisp air.

Heavy puffs came out, diminishing in seconds, and she tried to control herself from slapping him across the face.

But was her breathing what was really keeping her from hitting him?

"Elphaba, please believe me, I'm truly sorry."

He didn't know what to say to prove how sorry he was and in some way he wanted to admit how he felt.

But he knew she wouldn't understand, especially when she was already angered at him, it would only make matters worse.

He would do anything to see that angelic smile of hers again, and to hear her sing-song laugh.

But he knew it was no use, and gave up hope of whatever he had hoped to happen between them.

His face drooped in sadness and he lowered his head in a depressing manner.  
She heard the genuine hurt in his voice and saw the guilt in his face.

He shyed away from her, trying to hide his embarrassment and shame.

Her eyes softened and her muscles, tight from anger, had loosened as she walked slowly over to him.

"Thank you for walking me to my dorm, and caring for me when I was too irresponsible for myself."  
As she said it, her voice came out in a squeak, and barely noticeable.

She reached a hand onto his arm and gently grazed it.

The sudden soft touch made him lift his head, and created a smile on his face.

"Anytime," he responded. "Goodnight Elle."

As he turned to walk away, something inside her cried out.

Her thoughts became fuzzy, and all she saw, in the back of her mind, were dancing blue diamonds.

Something unexplainable had come over her, and the next thing she knew, she heard her own voice call out to him in the vacant night sky.

"Fiyero, wait!"

The words floated above their heads for a moment before he realized the desperate sorrow in her voice, and he slowly turned around.

She took this opportunity to run into his arms and kiss him passionately with all her might.

She threw her arms around his neck fiercely and pushed herself closer to him.

A bit surprised at the affection she was at random showing him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, deeply.

A clock nearby struck 12 they had both jumped in alarm.

They pulled apart unwillingly and she gazed into his crystal, blue eyes.

"Goodnight," she said before one last, parting kiss.

"Goodnight," he whispered into the cold, lonely air as she ran off into the building.

With one last look behind her, she sighed and closed the large oaks doors shut, ending the most perfect night of her entire life.

**A/n: So was it worth the wait?**

**I hope so :)**

**I still have 2 more chapters I pre-wrote for this story, both still pertaining to this night. After those 2 I will start on the next day at school.**

**I may get slow on updating, since I actually have to write chapters again lol.**

**But this story is amazing, and I love it, so I can get into it pretty easy.**

**Keep reviewing please:)**


	9. Two Views

**A/n: So remember how I had said I was going to make 2 more chapters on this day we've been stuck in for 8 chapters? Well I have decided to combine them into one because they ended up being like half a page each, and it's so much easier to combine :)**

**So enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 9: Two Views

She pushed her back against the cold, wooden doors and tried to control her heavy breathing.

A smile arose onto her face, which she had to try frantically to wipe away, just incase her giddy roommate was awake, and caught on to something going on.

She climbed the stairs, two at a time, and felt as if she was ascending into the heavens, although she believed in nothing of the sort.

That kiss turned her world upside down and she felt as if she was floating in mid air.

She reached her floor and almost passed the door to her room.

She fumbled with the keys, shaking with excitement and a slight disbelief that this could be happening to _her._

Her being:_ Elphaba, the unlovable_, as many had called her.

"It was just one kiss," she blurted out as she raised her hands in the air.

When they came back down in a somewhat aggravated motion from her realizing her silliness, they made a hard smack against her legs.

A stirring sound came from the other side of the room, and Elphaba froze in place, hoping her roommate hadn't woken

Luckily Glinda was still sound asleep.

Elphaba glided towards the window and looked out to the scenery below.

Shockingly, she came across Fiyero standing under the tree outside her window, and he looked as if he was carrying on a conversation with himself.

"I wish I knew what he was saying."

She heaved a sigh and rested her head against the frame, hoping he wouldn't look up and realize she had been watching him.

There was something about knowing he was outside her room that left her feeling carefree and safe.

It was kind of…_nice_.

With that, she tore herself from the window, and the sight of the magical skinned boy, and put herself to bed.

"I wish I knew how he really felt…"

He voice faded into the dusty room and she fell into a deep sleep with dreams of love and blue diamonds.

* * *

Fiyero watched as she entered the building, and wished she hadn't had to leave in such a hurry.

Everything was so confusing.

How did he really feel?

He knew he felt something for her, but he wasn't sure if it was real.

Could it really be the alcohol?

Or his own heart?

But even if it was the booze he had ingested, why would he still feel a longing to kiss her, and touch her, even as he sobered?

The biggest question he had running through his mind was how did she feel towards him?

She sent out mixed signals.

First she yells at him for kissing her while she slept, and threatened to hurt him.

"She probably could have taken me down."

With that he let out a laugh, his breath mere fog in the cold air.

Then she threw herself at him and kissed him.

He shook his head in confusion.

Close by, he saw a leafless tree and leaned up against it.

He felt as if he couldn't leave until he had settled all that buzzed in his head and the fact he knew she was in that building somewhere didn't help either.

He didn't have the heart to leave her.

"Is she thinking of me too?"

A question so over bearing he had to let it out.

The night air remained silenced, and he sighed, in hope he would find the answer he looked for.

On a happier note, he tried to think of conversations they could have tomorrow, something that wouldn't be too embarrassing, uncomfortable or enforce his feelings and need for her too strongly.

He looked up at the closest window, and thought he saw a flash of green.

Hopeful whishing?

He stared long and hard, as if maybe he'd receive another sign.

After a few moments he gave up, and trudged away, mentally kicking himself for falling for such a complicated girl.

But, he thought, maybe that's what I love so much about her.

Love….

There's that word.

Was there actually meaning behind it, or just a slip of tongue?

He had no sure way to decipher his true feelings.

He buried his thoughts deep inside, laying a sheet of denial over it, that would never be unwrapped, unless he knew her true feelings for him.

No matter how long he'd have to wait….


End file.
